


Leave Me Blind

by JFoster



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Hale Feels, F/M, Fluff, Lahey feels, Pack Feels, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFoster/pseuds/JFoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Isaac being irrevocably in love with you, his closest and oldest friend, and you never knowing. Imagine him struggling to keep his feelings to himself as he watches you fall head over heels for Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Like It Heavy/Bad Boy

You both grew up a little band of broken toys together. He was there for you when your mother abused you and you were always the one to unlock him from that damn freezer when his father had one too many beers. From the moment his dirty shaking hand grasped yours as you hauled his frightened body from the makeshift coffin, your friendship was cemented. When things grew too hostile at your respective houses, you both grabbed plenty of blankets and made your way to the abandoned shed in the woods behind your neighborhood. It was dank and small but it was perfect for the two of you. Curled around each other like broken puzzle pieces that somehow managed to fit perfectly together, it was the only semblance of safety the two of you knew until your parents died.

There was nothing about each other you didn’t know. While he loved you wholly from the very first day, you never thought anyone could love you for more than your body; the weird curvy black girl who ran away when things got too hard. But he did. He wiped your tears when boys in school would cruelly ask you for sexual favors in the hallways and call you a whore when you rejected them.

“Why do they say these things?” you cried into his shoulder while jealous girls passed you in the hallway. He smoothed your wild black curls with his hand giving you as much comfort as he could. His love for you outweighed the murderous rage he felt at the vindictive girls and horny boys who mocked you mercilessly for your large bust and hips that were genetically bestowed on you.

“They’re bastards, (Y/N), pay no attention to them,” he took your face in his hands and forced you to meet his gaze, “you’re perfect.” What you didn’t know is that he meant it with every fiber of his being; you truly were perfect in his eyes. He wanted to kiss away all of your pain and show you how much he meant those words. Instead he settled for kissing your forehead believing you would never love the likes of him.

You calmed him down when he panicked whenever older men to vaguely look like his father crossed into his line of sight. To this day, no one knows how he died, you’re just goddamn glad he did. The cancer didn’t take your mother soon enough for your broken psyche. It was in his arms that you sought comfort when you cried, guiltily relieved that she was finally gone. It was your front porch he collapsed on when Allison died and you felt a part of your soul die at the shattered boy in front of you. Somehow, you both managed to get suffer through the torture that was the supernaturally charged Beacon Hills High School in one piece. 

You both ended up at the same college in Beacon Hills, as best friends do.  You got closer to Derek Hale, the beautiful brooding Alpha wolf. Everyone in your group of friends knew Derek, you grew up around him. You always had a little bit of a crush on him, his knowing eyes always capable of seeing right through you. There was something different about being around him now that you were an adult. Because there was no shame in your crush now, you took a chance.

**_ SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT _ **

Watching him watch you as you danced the night away in a campus bar was all it took to light the fire between you. You watched his eyes glow red as other men approached you in an attempt to feel your voluptuous body on theirs. You taunted him and those men with your body, completely confident in all your curvaceous glory. If you were closer, you would have heard the rumbling growls in his chest or noticed the scent of blood in the air as he dug his nails into the fleshy pads of his palms, fighting to stay human. Bored with your current dance partner, you cast him aside and stalked towards Derek. The moment you were within touching distance, Derek grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into his heated and hard body, kissing you ferociously.

“I guess you don’t like teasing,” you pulled away laughing.

Derek’s only response was to kiss you again, his fingertips digging into your hips as if touching you was the only thing keeping him in the moment. But you were never one to let boys lead. Pinning his hands to his side, interlocking your fingers with his, you pulled away from his lips. He looked at you curiously, barely able to contain the lust in his eyes. You nipped at his bottom lip and felt his hips buck against you. His nostrils flared as you nipped his chin a little harder. He groaned. Moving along his jawline, you plastered it with soft kisses and he gripped your hands harshly in response. You took his earlobe between your teeth and bit down. He gasped audibly. You chuckled in his ear. With the tables turned on him, Derek was helpless against your wicked teasing.

“If you don’t stop, I’m going to take you right here,” he warned you.

Words you never thought you’d hear from Derek Hale. You moved your lips to his neck which smelled of aftershave, sweat and man. You flicked your tongue out to finally taste him and his hips bucked again. You rejoiced internally. Being able to make the big bad Alpha Derek Hale come undone underneath you in some dark corner of a club with nothing but your mouth was a personal feat for you. Unable to stand your torment, Derek flipped your positions so that your back was against the wall and your hands were pinned in is. He moved your joined hands above your head and held them there, securing your wrist with one of his hands. Tracing a solitary finger from your earlobe to your lips, leaned in and nipped your ear. You moaned, surprised at the change in dominance, it was the first time someone had successfully subdued you, you kind of like it.

“You’re going to have to be quiet,” he murmured, his warm breath tickling you in all the right ways.

You bit his neck in an attempt to gain back some of your earlier control, but he was so much stronger than you, supernaturally so. He laughed and tightened his grip on your wrists, the delicious pain sending blood rushing between your legs. Something shifted in Derek as he smelled how aroused you were for him, your pheromones filling the air around you. His other hand pulled your waist into him and you felt the effect of your earlier torment rub against you. He gazed at you smugly not realizing what idea just popped into your head.  You jumped, wrapping your legs around his waist and ground yourself against him. You grinned in absolute wicked satisfaction as you watched his eyes roll back in pleasure, hissing at the contact.

“Now who has to be quiet,” you giggled.

He opened his eyes and you saw they’d returned to their Alpha state. The mere sight of him as he was losing control between your legs turned you on more than ever. He kissed you harshly and you felt the tips of his fangs with your tongue. He groaned into your mouth. He released your wrists and removed your legs from his waist. You whined in protest and the sound earned a lustful growl from him.

“Not here, I want to do this right” he said.

You looked at him in confusion; you under the impression this was just going to be a casual hook up. His eyes returned to their normal hazel color and he looked at you as if he were asking permission. You nodded, curious as to where this was going. He led you out of the bar and you found yourself walking towards his nearby loft. Turned on and curious, you followed him up the stairs of the building. He stopped abruptly as if he sensed your confusion.

“I don’t want you to be just another conquest for me, (Y/N), I want _you_.”

Completely taken aback from his proclamation, you gaped at him. He gazed back and you watched him steel himself for your rejection.

“I want you too, Derek.”

You pressed a hesitant kiss to his lips. He scooped you into his impressive arms as if you were light as a feather and raced up the stairs to his loft. Shifting your body into one arm, he unlocked the door and carried you into the bedroom. You regained your earlier confidence and wrapped your legs around his waist again. He groaned into your hair as you rocked your hips against him. Falling back into the bed, he kissed you from lips to collarbone. You moaned unabashedly, grinding harder against Derek, needing him, craving him. His hands slid from your hair to the waistband of your pants and he looked at you, seeking permission.

“Please Derek,” you whispered.

He needed no more confirmation. He swiftly undid your pants and pulled them down, only to find you completely bare. His breath hitched and he looked at you with unadulterated desire.

“It’s too hot for underwear,” you grinned wickedly.

He tore your pants from your body, ripping them in the process. He looked at you sheepishly, you shrugged. Your ass had gotten too big for them anyway. Kissing you from ankle to inner thigh, it seemed you were the one in for teasing torment this time. When he nipped your thigh, you threw your head back in pure pleasure. He seemed to kiss and nip everywhere but the one place you so desperately hungered for his mouth. You sank your fingers into his thick black hair and yanked his mouth where you desired it most. When his tongue made contact with you core, you almost cried from the sheer pleasure of it. Derek Hale, cunt licker connoisseur, who could have known? He and his tongue were quick learners; it didn’t take him very long to figure out exactly how you liked to be eaten and boy did he eat! Derek ravished your cunt with his mouth, switching between long gentle licks and probing quick ones. This man knew his way around a clitoris and took the utmost pleasure and showing you the extent of his knowledge.

“Fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Derek! Fuck!”

He laughed at your profanities and the vibration of it sent you over the edge. You clamped your thick thighs around his head and came uncontrollably on his mouth. When you were done, he untangled himself for your legs and climbed up to kiss you. You quite enjoyed tasting yourself on his tongue. You rolled him over onto his back and ran your hands up and down his thighs. You sat back on your heels and reached for the waistband of his pants, purposefully grazing the palm of your hand over his prominent hardness. He bit back a moan, and you were disappointed with his controlled reaction. Gazing at him with wicked intent, you raked your long nails down his thighs. He unwittingly bucked his hips and moaned loudly. There’s the reaction you were looking for. Undoing his pants, he lifted his hips so you could slide them down his body. Much to your surprise, he was going full commando as well.

After all these years you were finally in bed with a half-naked Derek Hale and it seemed like the man in your fantasies didn’t live up to the man in reality. His cock stood tall, thick and proud; you were slightly concerned about being able to fit all of it. You knelt between his legs and placed a kiss on his tip. He gripped the sheets of the bed and moaned. As you licked the underside of him, you watched in fascination as pre-cum drizzled profusely from his cock.

“Fuuck!” It was his turn to curse to the heavens.

Using nothing but the tip of your tongue, you teased out as much pre-cum as you could before Derek finally reached for your arms and pulled you up to him.

“I’m not going to last much longer if you keep tormenting me like this.” He reached out to the nightstand next to him and pulled out a condom packet; for some reason, I weren’t surprised at all at the number of condoms he had stashed in his drawer. He rolled it onto his cock and pulled your hips down to his. You braced your hands on his broad chest and he thrusted himself into you. You gasped at the sensation of being filled so completely. He watched your face for signs of discomfort or pain and gave you time to get adjusted to his size. Unable to stand the waiting, you rocked yourself onto his cock and he tightened his grip on your hips, fingernails digging into your skin. He thrust into you faster and met your rhythm. You threw your head back and moaned loudly. Finally, everything you ever wanted was coming true. Derek Hale bringing you pleasure. Derek Hale losing control as he buries himself inside you. Derek Hale moaning your name. Derek Hale. You fell into his chest and you both rocked faster. He kissed your neck frantically. You lost yourself in the sensations, feeling yourself approaching the edge…so close.

“Derek—I’m gonna—,”  you cried out.

“Let go, (Y/N). Let go.”

You exploded in ecstasy and triggered his orgasm with yours. He clutched you close and emptied himself into the condom. You kissed deeply as you came down from your joined high. He pulled himself out of you, triggering another mini orgasm and you collapsed on the bed. He tossed the condom in the trash and collapsed next to you.

“Holy shit”, you both said in unison. Chuckling, he pulled you close and kissed your forehead.

“Do you think every time is going to be like that?” you asked.

“God, I hope not. You might kill me,” he replied laughing. You closed your eyes and settled into his arms. You couldn’t wait to tell Isaac that you finally met the man of your dreams.


	2. Tear the World Down/Nothing But a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you know that you're toxic?

_WARNING: Feels mostly, some fighting with Derek. THERE MIGHT BE A KISS HERE. WHO KNOWS._

You nearly collided into Isaac the next afternoon coming out of your intro to writing class.

“Isaac! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” you shouted excitedly. What you didn’t know is that Isaac found you first this morning and smelled Derek all over you. It broke his heart in the worst way possible. Of all the guys you could have chosen, it was Derek Hale. Derek fucking Hale. Goddammit! Of course, you had no idea sleeping with Derek would have this effect on him, so he plastered a smile on his pretty face and gave you a bear hug.

“Hey (Y/N), you found me!” He forced a chuckle.

“Is something wrong?” you noticed his tight smile and hurt eyes. He shook his head and gave you his best thousand watt smile.

“Nah, I’m just tired. Cromskey’s calculus class is killing my sleep schedule. Not to mention the Pack stuff.” You accepted his answer and launched into your story, linking your arm with his and heading to the cafeteria for your usual lunch break.

“You will never guess who I ran into yesterday,” you started.

“Derek Hale,” He said flatly. You looked at him, startled.

“How di—oh,” you booped his nose, “werewolf senses.” He nipped your finger like he usually does and nodded his head.

“I would ask how that went, but I’m guessing really well judging from your overly perky attitude,” he replied. You squeezed his arm as the memories of the previous night washed over you.

“I think I’ve finally met the man of my dreams,” you sighed happily. If you had werewolf senses you would have heard the moment Isaac’s heart ripped in half. How he managed to keep his face mildly disinterested is a superpower in and of itself.

“Oh, my! The man of your dreams, really? Well stop the presses! (Y/N)’s met the man of her dreams! Extra! Extra! Read all about it!” he shouted. You belly laughed at his foolishness. This is exactly why loved him; he could turn anything into something ridiculous.

Unbeknownst to you, Isaac warred with himself over your news. He shouldn’t have been so surprised at the scent of Derek on your skin. Everyone in the Pack knew of your crush on Derek; the first day he crossed your line of sight your heart skipped several beats. Scott and Stiles teased you relentlessly over it. Everyone also knew that Isaac loved you more than life. Upon first glance, it could have been considered brotherly love and protection; with further inspection it became easy to see how his gaze lingered on you just a second too long. It became easy to see how he was the one who laughed the loudest at your bad jokes so that you felt appreciated. It became easy to see how Isaac made every excuse to touch you, knowing that he was the only one allowed to do so. With every hair tuck, shirt tags fix and retied shoelace because you were absolutely notorious for tripping over them, anyone one looking close enough could see just how in love with you Isaac was.

Even when Allison Argent came into the picture, Isaac never stopped being in love with you. But he loved Allison too. When she died on that fateful night, it tore him up in the very worst way. He felt so guilty he couldn’t save her, that he couldn’t love her the way he loved you. When she died he vowed never to let anyone else that close again; he closed his heart to everyone except the one person who opened it in the first place: his best friend.

You and Derek dated on and off for the next three years; Isaac was always the one to wipe your tears whenever Derek gave you some bullshit reason for ending things and leaving you.

“Why are you doing this Derek, I thought you loved me!” you cried.

“I’m doing this because I love you! Can’t you see how dangerous it is to be around me? Everyone dies! I can’t let that happen to you. You’re human, I can’t have you in this world with me!” he shouted, punching his fist into the nearest wall of your room.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, I was in the world before you and I got together. Or did you conveniently forget all those times I stitched up your wounds? My best friends are freaking werewolves! I’m always going to be in this world. I don’t understand why it’s such a fucking issue now!” You stood there hurt and angry. You loved Derek with your whole heart and the thought of him leaving you made breathing unbearable.

“Because I could lose you!” he roared.

“And leaving me isn’t losing me?” you retorted.

“At least this way you’ll be safe from me,” he stated simply. He turned away from you and headed towards the front door of your dorm room. You noticed that he never looked back whenever he walked away from you; that hurt you the most.

He always seemed to find his way back to you. Drunkenly banging on your door at some ungodly hour shouting about how much it hurts to try and live without you. You always resisted at first; crying through the door for him to go away, your heart breaking even more with every bang. He’d fall to his knees and beg you to take him back, pleading for another chance, telling you it’d be different this time. It never was. It never will be. You always opened the door for him and fell to your knees in front him, kissing him profusely. He filled your ears with empty promises of never leaving you again until the next near death experience or 6 months rolled around, which ever came first. The make-up sex that followed? Soul shattering. You’d forever fall asleep first, with his arm around you as he watched you sleep. In those moments, everything seemed right again. You always seemed to miss the hurt look behind Isaac’s smile when you told him the next day that you and Derek got back together.

Loving Derek Hale was a hurricane. It swept you up, kept you spinning higher than the gods themselves. Loving Derek Hale was a wildfire. It burned so brightly, taking pieces of your soul and sanity with it. Loving Derek Hale was a toxic dump. It poisoned you with ideas of goodness and left you sick on the bathroom floor after every fight. Loving Derek Hale was a wild mustang. It tempted you with its beauty and kicked you in the teeth for even thinking you could possibly tame it. Loving Derek Hale was like trying to love the sun; you burned yourself just for hoping.

Eventually, you got smart and ended things with Derek permanently, finally realizing you deserved more than someone who was only half way in the relationship, no matter how fantastic the sex. It took you a year to put yourself back together again (with Isaac’s help) and you were stronger for it. Derek fell off the map after you left him. Since he lost his Alpha powers he decided to move to Southern Arizona to help out with the training of new werewolves.

To celebrate the final day of your senior year at Beacon Hills College, you and Isaac went to a bonfire. You both did your best to enjoy the hell out of yourselves. Single, free of finals and term papers, you danced the night away with good music and beer. You didn’t notice Isaac watching you dance away so carelessly by the light of the fire and moon, noting how absolutely entrancing you looked. You didn’t notice the way he committed your laughing face to his memory, how the swing of your hips and the curve of your lips stole his breath away. After all these years, countless flings, and Derek, you were still the most beautiful girl in the world to him. You did notice that he stopped dancing and seemed really sad, so you took his hand and led him away (albeit, a little drunkenly) from the crowd into the forest.

“Why do somber, Lahey? We did it! We’re free!” You jumped in the air and stumbled, your foot catching on an unseen branch. Forever a klutz, that’s you. Isaac caught you and pulled you into his chest, as he had so many times before whenever you got overly excited and clumsy. You looked into his gaze and while it might have been the alcohol, you could have sworn you saw something more than his usual annoyance for your antics.

“(Y/L/N),” he sighed, exasperated and tipsy.

“Lahey,” you retorted. He took in the sight of you in his arms, your heart thumping wildly against his chest and kissed you. Shocked beyond belief, you kissed him back briefly before shoving him away.

“Isaac Daniel Lahey, what the hell is wrong with you?” you shout at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***(Author’s note: I picked Daniel as his middle name even though he doesn’t seem to have one that I know about.) ***


	3. All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You/Beg For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac finally tells you how he feels and...maybe you're okay with it? There's hella smut here. It gets kind of kinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! I hope you like it! Feedback is always appreciated.

“I—I’m so sorry, (Y/N), I don’t know what came over me. It’ll never happen again, I swear. I’m so sorry!” he stuttered, ashamed. 

You looked at him thoughtfully. You’d be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t noticed how beautiful Isaac was. His full rose-colored lips, expressive oceanic eyes, a jawline that could cut diamonds and untamable curly hair made him the object of affection of every one who came across him. You crushed when you were younger, but grew out of it, believing nothing would ever happen. Well, never say never apparently. 

“What if I want it to?” you asked softly. 

That was all he ever wanted to hear. Closing the distance between your bodies, he lost himself in the sensation of finally being able to kiss you. You’d never been kissed this way before; every thought he ever hid, every feeling he locked away, every ounce of unrequited love was unleashed all at once. He kissed you with the passion of a thousand romances. Kissing Isaac was drastically different from kissing Derek. Where Derek fought you for control with furious passion and made your body burn with illicit fire, Isaac relinquished control with no hesitation. Where Derek left you famished with an uncontrollable hunger, Isaac filled you with the feeling of security and home. Isaac held you as if he were afraid of waking from a fantasy; if opening his eyes would shatter this illusion, he’d rather go blind than see anything else. 

“Isaac,” you stuttered, pulling away breathless. Looking at him now, under the moonlight with his hair disheveled, his swollen lips and lust blown eyes made you realize that you never stopped having feelings for him. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered. 

“Isaac,” you repeated, “how long have you been in love with me?” He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He turned away from you and lifted his gaze to the moon. ‘If he starts howling, I’m smacking him,’ you thought. 

“Do you remember that day, freshman year of high school when you came to school in the green dress, the fancy one with the black lace? Remember when Stiles crashed into you in the lunchroom and spilled grape soda all down the back of it?” He asked, more to the moon than anyone else. 

“Yeah…?” That was a memory you would absolutely rather forget. You loved that goddamn dress. 

“Well, we all thought you were going to scream at Stiles because you looked so upset. I know you saved up for months to buy that dress. Instead, you helped Stiles up asked if he hurt. You tied his shoes and helped him bandage his elbow. That’s the day I knew I would love you forever. Anyone else would have yelled at Stiles, hell, I might have even yelled at him but you didn’t. You cared more about making sure he wasn’t hurt than you did about that dress. It was the strangest and most amazing thing I’d ever seen,” he turned back to you and took your face between his hands, “you were the most amazing thing I’d ever seen.” If you were a lighter complexion, he would have seen you blushing furiously. 

“I had no idea you were there for that, I can’t believe you remember that! What was that, almost 9 years ago?” 

“Yeah, almost,” he chuckled. 

You couldn’t do anything but stare at him. This beautiful broken boy just bared his soul to you; you’ve never felt more loved. He’s always been your best friend, your confidante and your protector, maybe now…your lover? You’ve always known Isaac loved you…how could you have not seen that he was in love with you? 

You reached up and ran your fingers through his soft and curly hair; he leaned into your touch. Cupping his cheek, you brought his lips to yours and kissed him tentatively. This is kiss wasn’t as frenzied as the others, this was a kiss of exploration. You felt giddy inside as you explored each other’s mouths and reveled in these new feelings. He put his hands on your hips and let you take the lead, only thinking of doing his best to please you. Trying to memorize the feeling of his lips on yours, you pressed yourself into his body. He groaned and nipped at your bottom lip. The mere feeling of his teeth against your skin set your body on fire. You needed him, now. 

“Maybe we should take this into a bedroom,” you suggested, pulling away. The absolute look of lust he gave you as his eyes flickered from amber to blue set your blood pumping. He didn’t respond as he took your hand and led you to his car. Thank god you carpooled. You’ve never seen Isaac like this before, you could hear the steering wheel cracking in protest as he gripped it. He drove like a man possessed. Thanks to his inherently reckless driving, you made it back to the student apartments in no time. He pulled into a parking space and you both sat there amidst the thickening sexual tension. Isaac refused to look at you. 

“(Y/N)?” he whispered.

“Isaac?”

“I’m not Derek, you know that right?” You looked at him in confusion. He stared out the windshield, still refusing to meet your gaze. 

“Uh, yeah Lahey, I’m pretty sure you’re not Derek Hale unless you’re hiding your secret identity underneath all those cardigans and scarves.” He cracked half a smile. 

“I mean I’m in this for good. This is it for me, I don’t want anyone else. It’s always been you. Even with Allison, it was always you. If we do this, I want you to know that I’m all in.” He finally looked at you. His gaze was filled with love, lust and complete vulnerability. 

There wasn’t an answer you were capable of forming right then that could have satisfied Isaac. Did you really want this? Is this just for the night? What if this ruined everything you had? You couldn’t lose him; he’s been half of your heart since you were 14. What the hell, what have you got to lose? You grabbed his face in your hands and stared deep into his eyes.

“I’m with you ‘till the end of the line,” you responded with your favorite Captain America quote. He pushed you away, laughing. You pulled him back to you and he held his breath as you kissed him again. It was your turn to set his body on fire. Gripping your fingers in his hair, you pulled him as close to you as the car would allow. He groaned into your mouth. His fingers found the heated skin under your shirt and he traced it softly. You gasped at the contact. You earlier desire resurfaced and you found yourself craving to feel his skin against yours. Shoving him away, you got out of the car. He followed suit, momentarily dazed. 

The third floor apartment that you called home had never seemed so far before. The stairs seemed to mock your libido. Damn them. It was a never ending race to the top floor; what was more than likely merely a few moments felt like hours. Even the time it took to unlock your front door dragged on. With the door closed behind both of you, there was nothing stopping you from ravaging each other. Electricity rippled in the air as you stared at Isaac. He stalked forward slowly. You were entranced with the way his jeans hung low on hips, exposing a bit of his toned stomach. You bit your lip and felt blood rush between your legs. God, you wanted him. He reached out and tugged your lip from your teeth. You bit his finger and his eyes glowed amber. Unable to stand the distance, you hooked your fingers in his belt loops and yanked him to your body. He chuckled at your impatience. 

“Don’t tease me Lahey,” you hissed in warning, “I don’t like it.” There was something about the tone of your voice that caused a sudden shift in Isaac. He dropped to his knees and looked up at you.

“Will you allow me to please you, Miss?” The sight of Isaac on his knees and subservient to you was erotic as hell. This was a side of him you’d never seen for yourself but merely heard whispers about from his past flings. You bit down your lip again and nodded your head. Gently tugging on your belt, his slender fingers hurriedly worked to undo your pants. You watched him in complete fascination. He slid them down your body and you were so thankful you decided to wear your favorite black panties today. He kissed your curvy hips and thick thighs as he worked your pants down your legs. There were no words in any language to describe how he made you feel right now. Isaac fucking Lahey. Who would have known? Well, if this is what he wanted, you were damn sure going to give it to him. You fisted his hair in your hand and yanked his head back; he swallowed thickly. 

“You want to please me, Lahey?” you whispered harshly. He nodded eagerly. You felt his fingertips digging into your bare hips as you tugged harder on his hair. He stared at you in lustful anticipation. 

“Yes, Miss,” he practically whimpered. You leaned down and placed a hard kiss on his lips. He groaned. 

“Beg for it.” 

“Please Miss,” he pled, “Let me please you, taste you. Let me worship you. Please, let me make you cum as many times as you can stand. I just want to make you happy.” Isaac looked so beautiful this way: his blue eyes shiny with wanton and begging to taste you. His hair was disheveled and his rosy lips looked so kissable when parted breathlessly. How could you refuse his pleas? How could you refuse him? How could anyone refuse him? You stroked his hair softly and nodded your permission. He exhaled a breath in relief. 

He teased you gently with tender kisses; his soft lips brought you such pleasure. Kissing from your calves to the apex of your thighs, you felt yourself riding high. He licked your core with such inquisitive tenderness you almost exploded from it. He reveled in the sounds of your moans; they were music to his ears. The mere act of tasting you turned him on to no end. He savored every moment, every touch, and every breath. He savored you. He loved you. Orgasmic oblivion threatened you with its nearness. You didn’t want to fall, not yet. You shoved him away and he unleashed a growl. Why did that sound so hot? What is wrong with you?

“Stand up,” you ordered him. He scrambled to his feet and you noticed his prominent erection straining against his jeans. You reached out and traced your fingertips against it. He hissed in pleasure. You grabbed him by the front of his pants and lead him to your bedroom. Internally you were ecstatic you pushed for the single bedroom apartment. He followed you with no hesitation at all. You pushed him onto the bed and got on your knees in front of him. Why does time seem like it’s frozen in place? His pants prevented you from achieving your goal so you yanked them from his legs. His boxers quickly followed. You could see the pre-cum oozing from his cock like a leaky faucet. The veins stood out prominently and proudly.

“It’s my turn to tease,” you grinned wickedly. You licked his cock from balls to tip and he fisted the bed’s comforter in his hands. Drawn out profanities tumbled freely from his mouth. His body writhed under your touch. You tormented him mercilessly with your mouth and he loved every second of it. His cock twitched and pulsed warning you of his impending release and you squeezed his balls in response. 

“Fuck!” he shouted.

“You don’t get to finish until I say so,” you told him. 

“Yes, Miss, I’m so sorry, Miss. I won’t come until you say so.” 

“Take off the rest of your clothes. Leave the scarf.” He smirked at this. Why does his smile affect me this way, you thought. How is he doing this? You stripped yourself of your clothes too and stood there naked…insecure. He’s never seen you this way before, completely bare in all your chub. What if he changes his mind? You’ve seen the girls he was with before, smaller and prettier than you. What if you don’t turn him on anymore? 

“Fuck, you’re breathtaking,” he whispered. All of those thoughts poisoning your head were silenced. You met his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. 

“You think so?” 

“(Y/N) I swear so.” 

You climbed on top of him and reached for the drawer in your nightstand. (Safe sex is a must kids.) Winking, you rolled the condom onto him and lined him up with your entrance. A look of pure ecstasy crossed his face as you teased him. His eyes glowed brightly. Ripping sounds filled the air as he gripped the sheets in his claws and fought to stay in control. 

“Miss, I need you…please…” He thrust his cock in your hand. You squeezed him tightly and moved away. 

“Oh…no... Only good boys get what they want. Have you been a good boy, Isaac?” 

“Yes Miss, I swear. I’ve been good I swear, please Miss. I need you. Please!” His voice bordered on whining and you adored it; this wonderfully strong, proud and overprotective man falling to pieces in absolute vulnerability in your hands. You resumed your earlier position and sank down onto him. He fit you like a puzzle that had found its match. 

He reached up for your face and brought you down to kiss him. He loved the way you wrapped around him, it was ecstasy. The softness of your skin, the smell of your hair, the way you sounded when he hit that perfect spot was heaven to him. He loved the way you cried out in pleasure. He loved the look on your face when he kissed that spot on your wrist. He loved the way you said his name. He loved you. He loves you. 

The way you moved together was bliss. Where Derek left you feeling bereft and starving, Isaac filled you endlessly. He loved you with is entire being. Where Derek held parts of him back out of fear, Isaac gave you everything. He let you witness all of him. When you cried out your release, Isaac came with you, holding you close and whispering how he loved you. This wasn’t just fucking and wasn’t just sex. This was making love. This was sharing your soul with someone and they gave you the same. As much as Derek Hale may have loved you, he never gave you this. As much as you loved Derek, you could have never loved him this way. 

You rolled off of Isaac and he disposed of the condom in your trash can. He went to your bathroom and you heard the sink running. He came back with a warm cloth and proceeded to clean you up. This was new. When he determined you were clean he returned the cloth to the bathroom, washed his hands and went to your kitchen. What is going on, you thought. You heard dishes clattering and cabinets closing. He came back to your bedroom holding a sandwich tray. Tears welled up in your eyes. He sat down next to you and you saw a peanut butter and honey sandwich cut diagonally, the way you loved. There were birthday cake Oreos on a small plate next to it and a small glass of vanilla milk. Isaac looked at you nervously. 

“Have I pleased you, Miss?” he asked. You took the sandwich tray from his hands and set it next to you. You reached up and pushed his messy hair out of his eyes.

“You’ve done so much more than please me, Isaac. You gave me the greatest thing I could ever ask for: you,” you said tenderly. He beamed at you. You reached for the sandwich and offered him half. He bit into it eagerly. He crawled back to his side of the bed and handed you the television remote. 

“So, have you seen Stranger Things, yet?”

END OF “Leave Me Blind.”


	4. BONUS Always? Forever. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since you and Isaac began dating. There's a little hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this request on my tumblr (honestly-lahey) ages ago and I decided then to make it a bit of an epilogue for the story. I hope you all like it!

Shit. Shit! Your period was 2 weeks late.

At first you thought it was stress, after all, this nonsense with getting your life together after college was bound to show somehow and it wouldn’t be the first time you missed a period because of stress. You had finally gotten together with your best friend since childhood, Isaac Lahey, and things had been going blissfully. It had been a year since he confessed his feelings for you. A year of the _best_ relationship of your life. A year of the _healthiest_ relationship of your life.  This is _exactly_ what you didn’t need.

This wasn’t your first pregnancy scare; even as safe as you and Derek were, there was that horrifying moment where the condom broke during a particularly rough session. You’d never seen Derek go so pale so quickly when you told him couple of weeks later that you were late. The glass he was holding shattered immediately and you could see the blood dripping from his hand to the floor. He didn’t move as you rushed to help him, temporarily forgetting it would heal almost instantly.

“Are you sure?” his voice was full of fear.

“That I’m late? Yes. That I’m pregnant? No. I didn’t want to take the test by myself.” He nodded as if he thought your answer was completely logical. He followed you to the bathroom and waited outside the door as you closed yourself in; the moment of truth. After you finished peeing on that damn stick and cleaning up, you both waited the longest two minutes of your life. He held your hand as you stared at the timer, desperately wishing for it to hurry up. No words were said. The timer beeped and you rushed into the bathroom to look at the test. _Negative_. You don’t know who was more relieved, you or Derek. After three years and a few rough breakups, you knew this was a conversation that you and Derek weren’t meant to have. It was never spoken of again.

Your chest was filled with panic at the idea of telling Isaac. With shaking hands, you pulled the test out of the box and poorly attempted to steady yourself. Fuck. There seriously needs to be a better way to find out if you’re pregnant that isn’t peeing all over your hand and a ridiculously tiny stick. Cleaning yourself up, you set the timer for two minutes. It felt like an eternity. The timer beeped and you looked at the test. _Positive_. Shit. There was another test in the box and you anxiously pulled it out to try again. Two more minutes went by. _Positive_. This can’t be happening.

You sank to the floor and tears flowed freely. You never planned for kids; the fear of becoming your abusive mother haunted you constantly. What about Isaac? What if he rejected you? What if you were left raising a child on your own? You were barely out of college, how were you supposed to support it? The front door slammed and you heard Isaac calling out for you from the hallway.

“(Y/N)! I’m home!”  You sobbed harder. What if that was the last time you heard him say that? You’d only just gotten to love him, letting him go was never a thought to entertain. He rushed to the bathroom door when he heard your cries.

“(Y/N)! What’s wrong? Open up!”  He banged against the door relentlessly. Longing to be held, you opened it and rushed into his arms.

“I’m so sorry Isaac, I swear I didn’t plan this!” He pulled away and took your face into his warm hands. You gazed at him in utter fear.

“My love, please, tell me what’s wrong,” he gently asked.

“ **I’m pregnant**.” He inhaled sharply and you braced yourself.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He took a couple of steps back and ran his fingers through his curly hair. Unbeknownst to you, his brain was going a million miles a minute as he paced, trying to plan for your child. He had to be a better father than his own; that started with preparing for it.

“Isaac?” you called out tentatively. He looked up at you.

“Okay,” he said.

“Okay?”

“Let’s keep her.” You didn’t know what answer you were expecting from him but that _certainly wasn’t_ _it_.

“Are you sure?” He reached out and pulled you back into his arms, your home.

“ **Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”** There was no response you could give except hold him tightly as the revelation of being with him for the rest of your life washed over you.

“Does this mean we can get married?” he asked. You hadn’t heard him this nervous since the night he confessed his feelings for you. It was your turn to reassure him.

“There’s no one in the world I’d rather marry than you, Isaac Daniel Lahey.” To your complete and utter surprise, that sneaky bastard pulled a beautiful platinum ring with a breathtaking opal stone from his pocket.  

“Well in that case,” he dropped down to one knee, “(Y/F/N) will you marry me?” Tears threatened to escape as you nodded your agreement and he slid that perfect ring on your finger.

“How long have you been holding on to this?” you asked as you admired its beauty.

“I bought it the day after you agreed to be with me. I’d seen it before and knew it would be perfect for you. I guess I was just hoping for a chance to give it to you.”

“I love you,” you said. Those three words had never left your lips before; Isaac looked at you in complete disbelief. As the words registered in his brain he gave you a smile so bright it rivalled all the stars in the universe.

“Can you say that again…?”

“I love you.”

“That has to be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I love you, Isaac Lahey. I want to marry you and raise this no doubt unruly child with you. I love you.”

“Oh, she’ll definitely be unruly, have you met yourself? Have you seen our combined sarcasm? I’m not sure there’s a force on this earth that could tame her. And our hair!…” his voice trailed off as he wandered off to your bedroom imagining what your child would be like. You smiled at your tummy and chased after your fiancé with love in your heart and the knowledge that everything was going to be okay.  

“Wait…how could you even know she’s gonna be a girl? What if she’s non-binary? Isaac!”

END


End file.
